1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the art of Fluid Flow Measurement and control for the contamination free environment. This invention is emphasis on Disposable Flow Chamber and Electro-Magnetic Flow Sensor. The Disposable Flow chamber allows isolation of contaminations between sessions. The invention device apply Electro-Magnetic field to the Disposable Flow Chamber then converts the responded signal and to flow speed. It finds particular application in conjunction with volumetric flow sensor, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other like application. Though this invention is particularly suitable for medical drug delivery flow measurement, microelectronic or semiconductor industry, it is also applicable to other industries such as pharmaceutical, biotech industries and other industries, which employ fluid, flow measurement.
2. Description of Related Arts
Fluid flow measurement is used in many industries including water treatment, beverage industries, pharmaceutical industries, biotech industries, medical industries and other general industrial applications. It is critical in many processes to accurately measure small flow without the contaminant residue from previous measurement. This present invention practically and economically contemplates a new technique and apparatus for fluid measurement, which overcomes the problems of contamination.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,330 describes an electromagnetic flowmeter